


Four times that it wasn't how it looked and the one time it was

by Qleo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Reference to gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qleo/pseuds/Qleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where Bones went on the Enterprise, he always seemed to get stuck listening to dialogue that would have been more fitting in a porn holovid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my fanfiction, my first M/M paranormal shifter romance - Soul Mate for Sale - is the #1 Best Seller in its category on Amazon! :-D It's also FREE to read on Kindle Unlimited - I hope you'll check it out! https://www.amazon.com/Soul-Mate-Sale-Omega-Auction-ebook/dp/B01DJTWN0S?ie=UTF8&keywords=soul%20mate%20for%20sale&qid=1463117260&ref_=sr_1_1&sr=8-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time was on the bridge during Alpha shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...not Star Trek and not the characters. I simply lured them into my windowless panel van for your amusement.... Deviates from canon - punish me as you will...

 

“Kirk to McCoy.”

“Go ahead, Jim.” The doctor sighed.

“Do you have any” he paused “hypoallergenic lubricant in sickbay?”

McCoy sighed again.

“Jim, the sickbay is not your personal sex shop.”

“Bones.” The Captain sounded irritated. “Just bring some lube to the bridge, okay?”

To the BRIDGE? That was a new twist.

Dr. Leonard McCoy, Bones to his friends, stepped onto the bridge of the Enterprise and immediately noticed the unusual countenance of the remaining bridge crew. Remaining crew because the two ranking officers, Captain Kirk and Executive Officer Spock, were absent. Rubbing his hand down his face, he glanced over at Lieutenant Uhura.

“Where are they?”

Stifling a grin, she pointed to the science station towards the back of the bridge where he could see two pairs of Starfleet uniform boots poking out but nothing else.

“Captain, I really believe this is a lost cause. “

“It is not, Spock.” The Captain appeared to be short of breath. “If I can get three fingers in, it will fit – we just need some lube!”

“Captain, I really don’t believe there is enough space to allow for that type of digital manipulation.”

McCoy glanced around the bridge where the crew was now covering their mouths to keep from laughing and shook his head again.

“Captain?” McCoy kicked lightly at the boots in front of him. “Are you sure that this is an, ahem, appropriate use of the bridge?” There was a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh from across the room.

“Bones, good! You’re here!” There was a brief pause. “Did you bring the lube?” One hand stretched out under the side of the console, groping blindly, withdrawing when McCoy dropped the tube of lubricant in it. “Thanks!”

Backing up to lean against the wall, McCoy continued to watch the shifting boots.

“No, Spock!” Jim’s voice carried out easily. “Let me push it in good and then you start moving!”

A few grunts and muttered swear words and then silence.

“Captain, I believe that we have reached completion.” There was a brief pause. “

“Finally!” Jim’s voice rang out. “You were terrific!” The coughing came from across the room again, louder.

“You’re performance was also adequate, Captain.” Spock’s staid reply came. A few seconds late, Jim shimmied out from underneath the science panel followed by his first officer, both were dusty and sported grease spots on their uniforms. Meeting Jim’s eyes, McCoy said nothing and raised his eyebrow. Jim blushed.

“There was a broken conduit behind the console,” Jim explained. “The coupling wouldn’t come apart until we greased it with the lube.” He shrugged slightly. “I needed someone to hold it in place while I repaired it. It isn’t what it looked….make that sounded….like.”

McCoy cocked his head and raised his eyebrow again.

“Of course not, Captain.” He ducked as Kirk flung the tube of lubricant at his head and headed back to sickbay.


	2. In the Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time was during lunch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...not Star Trek and not the characters. I simply lured them into my windowless panel van for your amusement....Deviates from canon - punish me as you will...

It had already been a long day by the time McCoy made it to the mess for lunch.

Leaning over his plate, he tried to block out the slurping noises and groaning coming from behind him.

“No, Spock….you really have to suck on it! Harder! It’ll never come without some pressure on the tip!”

“Like this, Captain?” Bones heard a slurping noise from the table behind him.

“Yeah, that’s more like it.” Jim’s voice was slightly strained. “Oh hell, I’m getting light headed.”

“Dr. McCoy is seated at the table behind us. Perhaps we should seek his assistance?”

“Bones…” Jim whined his name.

“Leave me out of it, Kid.” McCoy went back to methodically chewing his sandwich.

“But my head hurts.”

“Serves you right.” Bones continued to chew. “Maybe you should be….indulging…..somewhere more private.”

“What..?” Jim’s voice rose an octave as he realized the problem. “It’s not what it sounds like, Bones. Our milkshakes are too thick for the straws and now I have an ice cream headache!”

Shaking his head, McCoy continued eating.


	3. The fever factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time even McCoy knew it wasn't how it looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...not Star Trek and not the characters. I simply lured them into my windowless panel van for your amusement....Deviates from canon - punish me as you will...

“Spock?” Jim glanced at his first officer over the chess game that sat on the table between them. It seemed to him that his friend was greener than usual. And sweating. Spock was usually cold when Kirk was comfortable. “You okay?”

Spock shook his head to clear the faint buzzing in his ears.

“Yes, Captain.” His smooth voice was lower than usual. “I am fine.”

Jim continued to watch him intently, noticing that his hands had a slight tremble to them. Definitely not normal for his Vulcan friend. Spock stood abruptly and excused himself to the bathroom that joined their quarters. Jim stared at the closed door for a moment before tapping his fingers to his comm badge.

“Kirk to McCoy.”

“McCoy here.”

“Bones? Can you come to my quarters?” He paused briefly. “Bring a med kit.”

“On my way.”

Splashing some cold water on his face, Spock saw his flushed reflection in the mirror. Maybe his Captain was correct and there was something wrong with him. Returning his Captain’s quarters, he repressed a very human sigh when he saw that Dr. McCoy, Bones to his friends, was now lounging against the wall.

Returning to his seat without commenting on the new arrival, Spock waited until McCoy approached him.

“What’s wrong?” As usual, McCoy wasted no time on pleasantries.

“I am fine, Doctor.” Spock noticed the slight tremble in his hands and quickly folded them in his lap. Not quickly enough.

“Of course you are,” McCoy agreed much too easily as he began to run his tricorder along Spock’s body. “Unless you consider that you are running a ridiculously high fever.” He paused to check another reading. “Or the fact that your hands are trembling.” Satisfied with the readings, he replaced the tricorder in his bag. “You appear to have picked up an Andorian virus. We can do this one of two ways.” He paused until Spock looked up. Kirk remained uncharacteristically silent.

“Go ahead, Doctor.”

“If you want to be a pain in my ass, I can remand you to sick bay.” Spock’s face paled slightly at that. “Or, if you promise to be a good hobgoblin and do as I say, I can treat you here and you can be confined to quarters until the symptoms pass. Your choice.”

“Doctor, I..” Spock started to argue only to be interrupted by his Captain.

“Spock.” Jim spoke softly. “You know he’s right. You haven’t won a game all night. We both know that isn’t normal.”

Spock met Jim’s concerned blue eyes and this time he let a small sigh out.

“Very well.” He looked back to McCoy. “If you would consent to treating me here, I promise to be a good…hobgoblin.” His wry joke caught both Kirk and McCoy by surprise and they laughed out loud.

The hypospray that McCoy pressed against his neck held a fever reducer as well as an immune stimulant.

“You should eat something soon and then head for bed, this is going to wipe you out.” McCoy stated, “You’ll need to get plenty of rest anyway so it should be a wash.” Packing up his bag, he winked at Jim. “If you need anything during the night, the Captain is right next door!”

Jim flushed slightly and regretted that he has let slip the secret crush he had on his first officer during a night spent drinking. To his relief, Spock seemed to have missed the innuendo completely.

After McCoy left, Jim looked his friend over again.

“Why don’t I get you something to eat? We can finish the game tomorrow.” Jim offered quietly. Spock looked exhausted.

“Captain, there is no need for you to wait on me.” Even his voice sounded tired. Jim ignored his answer.

“So, Plomeek broth and tea?” He suggested as he stood in front of the replicator. Spock nodded, too tired to argue.

“That would be acceptable.”

Setting the food on the low table in front of the sofa, Jim stretched out in the chair facing it.

“Why don’t you come sit over here?” Jim suggested. “That way we don’t disturb our board.”

Nodding his agreement, Spock sank down on the couch and, in spite of his lack of appetite, ate the meal that his Captain had prepared for him.

“If you will excuse me, Captain, I believe I will take Dr. McCoy’s advice and retire.” Spock stood a little unsteadily and reached for the empty dishes on the table.

“I’ve got it, Spock.” Jim grabbed them and returned them to the replicator. “I know,” he held his hand up to forestall the response. “I don’t need to wait on you.” He gave a lopsided smile and followed Spock to the bathroom that connected their quarters.

“If you do need anything during the night,” He laid his hand gently on Spock’s shoulder, “I’m here.”

“Thank you.” Spock gave him a long look. “Pass the night well.”

“You too.”

Watching the door close behind his first officer, Jim shook his head. Seriously, a crush at his age and on his first officer none the less! Pulling off his clothes, Jim headed for the shower.

At first, Jim wasn’t sure what had awoken him. Lying in the darkness of his quarters, his ears strained for the sound that that interrupted his sleep. When it came again, he was out of bed and striding to Spock’s quarters without a second thought. Not pausing to knock, he entered and ordered the lights up to ten percent. Taking one look at Spock writhing on the bed, he grabbed Spock’s comm badge off the night table.

“Kirk to McCoy.”

“Yeah, Jim.” Bones’ tired voice answered almost immediately.

“I think you better bring your med kit.”

“On my way.”

Disengaging the privacy lock, Jim grabbed a wet washcloth from their shared bathroom and began to gently wipe the sweat off the Vulcan’s face and neck. Spock tried to sit up only to collapse back against Jim. When McCoy walked in moments later, he stopped short at the sight of Jim, nearly naked, holding the other man and stroking his face with the cool cloth.

“This, um, isn’t what it looks like.” Jim started weakly. “I, um,..”

McCoy rolled his eyes.

“I think I’ve known you long enough to know that, no matter HOW hot you are for someone, you wouldn’t take advantage of a sick crew member.”


	4. Sick Bed Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, actually, the fourth time MIGHT have been how it looked....it depends on who you ask....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...not Star Trek and not the characters. I simply lured them into my windowless panel van for your amusement....Deviates from canon - punish me as you will...

Crossing to the bed, the tricorder back out, Bones punched a few buttons and frowned. “He may have had an adverse reaction to the stimulant that I gave him earlier.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Jim, I can give him more fever medication but he is going to have to push through the delirium on his own.” He took in the worried look on the Captain’s face. “Why don’t I transfer him to sick bay?”

“No,” Jim shook his head. “I’m not due on the bridge until after lunch; I can keep an eye on him. Why don’t we wait and see how he is in the morning?” He sighed. “You know how much he hates sick bay.”

“Okay.” McCoy loaded the hypospray and administered the fever reducer. “I’m going to leave another dose in case he needs it before morning.” McCoy glanced at the time. “Wait at least four hours.” Jim nodded. “If he takes another turn for the worse, call me immediately.”

“Thanks, Bones.”

To Jim’s relief Spock’s fever began to drift downwards after a while and, as it did, the delirium seemed to loosen its hold. When he tried to ease Spock back down onto the bed, his friend’s eyes opened.

“Jim.”

“Yep,” he ran the cloth over the fevered forehead again. “How are you feeling?”

“Unwell.” Came the succinct reply.

“I know.” Jim started to stroke Spock’s hair and then thought better of it. “Sorry.” He muttered as he removed his hand.

“That contact is not unwelcome.” Spock’s eyes drifted back closed as Jim’s hand returned to his soft black hair. “Stay with me.”

“What?” Jim’s hand paused. Instead of answering him, Spock reached for his hand and pulled him down into the bed beside him, throwing one arm across his stomach and snuggling into him. Jim froze briefly and then forced himself to relax. It wasn’t the first time he had shared a bed with a friend, in his mind he emphasized friend. He and McCoy had slept together many times. Granted they didn’t, well, cuddle but Jim really could think of many things much worse than a night of holding the man that he had been harboring a secret crush on for months. Allowing his hand to drift back to stroke Spock’s hair, it was amazingly soft, he closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Several times through the night, Jim woke and, after assuring himself that Spock was sleeping comfortably, allowed himself to drift back off. When morning finally came, he opened his eyes to find Spock’s head on his chest and his thigh and arm thrown over Jim’s body. His fingers were tangled in Spock’s hair and his body was, well, vividly aware of the close contact with his crush’s hard body. Closing his eyes, he attempted to will the rampant erection away before his friend awoke.

“Captain?” Jim sighed as he realized it was too late. Oh, Hell. He gently untangled his fingers from the silky black hair.

“Good morning, Spock.” He tried to sound casual. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes.” There was a brief pause. “I am..unsure how we ended up in this…situation.” Spock spoke softly but, Jim noticed, made no effort to remove his body from where it lay tangled with Jim’s. Jim sighed again.

“Yeah.” Jim rubbed his face. “Your fever spiked during the night and you were somewhat delirious. After McCoy gave you another hypospray, you pulled me down next to you and asked me to stay.” Jim shrugged. “At the time, I didn’t really think it would be an …issue.” He could feel himself blushing. “We didn’t do anything. We just slept.” He assured his second in command.

“It would seem we also,” Spock paused to find the right word, “cuddled.”

“Oh, right,” Jim felt the flush moving across his chest. “That happened while we were asleep. We weren’t snuggling when we went to sleep.”

“Unfortunate.” To Jim’s surprise, he felt Spock smile slightly against his chest.

“Oh?” To his embarrassment, the erection that Jim had started to will away came back instantly.

“It seems that cuddling with you is most enjoyable, Captain.” Jim laughed at the interesting turn of events.

“Spock,” Taking a chance, he raised his hand to lightly stroke the soft green skin of the other man’s back. “I’m pretty sure that anytime I wake up mostly naked and wrapped around someone, it is appropriate for them to call me Jim.”

“Jim.” Spock repeated. “Do you need to get up?”

“No.” He allowed himself a relaxed sigh. “Not if you’re comfortable.”

“I am.” Spock agreed quietly as he began to run his hands gently over Jim’s muscular arm and chest. “Is it inappropriate for me to touch you?”

“Inappropriate?” Jim laughed softly. “Not exactly.” Leaning forward he risked dropping a small kiss on the soft black hair. “In fact, I’ve, ahem, thought about you doing that for quite a while.” He groaned when the questing hand brushed against the tip of his erection through his boxer shorts. “Although, I think it might be a better idea to wait until you’re well for any…in depth exploration.”

Any further discourse was interrupted when McCoy entered through the still unlocked door. Jim silently berated himself for not remembering to locking it behind the doctor following his early morning visit.

“Good morning.” Bones stopped in front of the bed and glanced down, barely hiding his amusement.

“This, ah, still isn’t what it looks like.” Jim muttered. This time Bones laughed. Spock raised an eyebrow.

“What does it look like?” He asked. Jim and Bones exchanged a look.

“Well, you know, Spock.” Jim felt a blush start. “It could look, well, intimate.”

“I see.” Spock shifted to a sitting position, accidentially? Rubbing his fingers across Jim’s erection under the covers again. “I suppose then that the definition of intimate that you are using is sexual?”

“Um, yeah.” Jim was now beet red. McCoy was choking back laughter. Spock nodded seriously.

“Then Jim is correct and it is not what it seems.” He paused. “He was reluctant to allow sexual contact until you deemed I was no longer ill, Doctor.”

Jim choked on the air he was breathing. McCoy gave up on holding back his laughter. Spock glanced from on to the other before shaking his head. Humans could be so illogical.


	5. It was definitely how it looked...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sexy, naughty smut..pointless fluff...and a little chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...not Star Trek and not the characters. I simply lured them into my windowless panel van for your amusement....Deviates from canon - punish me as you will...

Entering the bridge that afternoon, Jim was tired but happy. Spock was improving quickly and, based on his reaction their having woken up together, it seemed plausible that he returned Jim’s affections after all. All in all, a pretty good start to the day. Glancing at the duty roster on the PADD that Yoeman Rand handed him, he noticed that Spock was showing as “restricted duty” for the next three days. Flipping through the restrictions, he quickly noticed that “sexual activity” was listed as a prohibited activity as well. Damn Bones anyway. Jim huffed. He had no doubt that this was the Doctor’s way of having a little fun at his expense.

Spock’s release from restricted duty happened to coincide with a full day of diplomatic duties culminating in a dinner and reception. McCoy smirked as he watched Jim and Spock try to pretend that they weren’t dying to get away. Some people might have thought it was petty to cock block the young Captain but, after years of telling him to keep it in his pants, McCoy was not one of those people.

The diplomatic dinner was not too bad as Jim and his first officer were seated next to each other. Given it was tight seating, Jim was able to amuse himself by “accidentally” brushing his fingers against Spock’s every so often, hearing him gasp under his breath, and Spock was able to retaliate by sliding his fingers along his thigh under the table. Jim was enjoying it immensely.

The after dinner reception, on the other hand, was every bit as tedious as Jim had anticipated. With his reputation, everywhere he appeared, he was assured of both men and women hitting on him. This night was no exception except that, while he normally didn’t let it bother him, he didn’t feel like politely rebuffing the advances tonight. Glancing at the dance floor, his eyes found Spock across the room and he wished he could be out there swaying to the music with Spock in his arms. Amused, he shook his head. It was fairly doubtful that his overly private Vulcan would ever consent to dancing. When Spock glanced over from the conversation he was having with an Andorian diplomat and caught Jim watching him, Jim smiled. Spock moved the glass he held in an almost imperceivable movement and Jim winked. Jim watched as a Spock’s face hardened just before he felt a hand rub up the bicep on his left arm and his grin widened. Spock was jealous. Without taking his eyes off Spock, he winked again and reached up to firmly remove the hand. Seeing Spock relax again, he turned back to the owner of the hand; a very lovely blond who, to Jim’s surprise, was having no effect on him. After repeatedly explaining to her that, as much as he appreciated her offer, Jim was not available for a liaison that night, he finally excused himself to get another drink.

Standing at the bar, Jim tensed when a body pressed up against his back. Hard and muscular, this one was clearly male. Stepping forward, Jim turned back to greet the young diplomatic aid he had been introduced to earlier.

“Captain Kirk,” Tall and muscular with wavy brunette hair, he was definitely the type that would have garnered his interest before he met Spock. Now, like the blonde, he was just another attractive nuisance. “Would you like to find someplace a little more private?”

“Dorian,” Jim greeted him. “Thank you but no.”

“No?” The other man sidled closer, running his fingers down his chest. “Are you sure?”

“I am.” Jim smiled easily, ignoring the fingers as they moved to his arm.

Jim stiffened as he felt another male body pressed against him from behind. He shifted forward but the other person followed. Christ. Would this never end?

“You should not have been left to attend alone.” The fingers squeezed his bicep. The body pressing against him from behind thrust ever so slightly against him. Annoyed, Jim started to take another step away when one pale green hand snaked around his waist as the other reached up to gently remove the muscular fingers from his bicep. Sighing, Jim relaxed against the body behind him.

“As you can see, Captain Kirk does not attend alone.” Spock spoke politely. “I was simply detained on the other side of the room.” Shifting to stand at Jim’s side, he casually slipped his fingers into Jim’s. “Would you care to dance, Thy’lah?” Spock asked softly as the interloper faded away.

Jim’s grin widened. “Really? Even though everyone will be staring?”

Spock rubbed his fingers. “We aren’t breaking any Starfleet policies that I know of.” Jim shook his head. “We have socialized appropriately for the occasion.” Jim nodded. “I find that I would like to publicly stake my claim on you.” Jim raised his fingers to his lips, not caring who could see and led Spock out to the dancefloor.

“So, a little jealous, were you?” Jim teased him as they swayed to the music.

“You should be aware that I am very…possessive.” Spock admitted in his ear. Sighing as Jim tightened his hold and brought him closer.

“Good.” Jim nuzzled his ear. “I’m all yours.”

"Let me guess." McCoy's low voice was tinged with sarcasm. "This isn't what it looks like?"

"Incorrect, Doctor." Spock's voice was smug as he pulled Jim close to his body. "This is _exactly_ what it looks like."

McCoy groaned and reached for another drink.

As the festivities came to a close, Jim led Spock to the site to site transporter.

“Jim.” Spock raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Scott can beam us up from right here.”

“True.” Jim continued walking. “We are not returning to the ship until morning.”

“Oh?”

Jim nodded. “Come along.” When they arrived at the coordinates that Jim had handed the transporter operator, Spock looked around in disbelief.

“What is this place?”

“It’s a theme hotel.” Jim explained. “You tell them where you want to be and they create it.” He paused for a moment. “Do you like it?”

“Yes.” Spock continued to stare around him. “It’s a meditation temple on Vulcan.” He walked over to the stream running through the center of the room and knelt to touch the water. “It is very realistic.”

“I thought this might be a more relaxing place for tonight.” Jim’s voice drifted over him. Spock turned to him.

“This was very thoughtful.”

Jim smiled. “Would you like to meditate before bed? I was going to take a shower.”

Spock nodded then crossed to wrap his arms around his Thy’lah. “Thank you.”

Jim stroked his back. “You’re welcome.”

When Spock eased out of his trance, he saw that Jim had been busy after his shower. The lights had been dimmed, candles had been lit through the room and soothing incense, Spock’s favorite for relaxing, was scenting the room. Jim relaxed on the couch, still damp from the shower, clad only in a pair of pajama pants. On the table in front of him was a bowl and two cups of tea.

“Hi.” Jim smiled at him; turning on some light music. “How was it?”

“More than adequate.” Spock allowed the small smile that he used around Jim. “Were you watching me?”

“Only for a minute.” He patted the seat next to him. “Come snuggle with me?”

“Allow me a moment to change.”

Jim nodded. When Spock returned, he was wearing his own pajama pants. When he started to sit, Jim shifted so he could pull him onto his lap. Spock sighed as Jim’s mouth began to kiss a trail across his chest, stopping to nibble at the sensitive nipples.

“You like that?” Jim ran his fingers down Spock’s arm to start gently tugging on his thumb, watching the erection pushing out the front of his pants as it grew.

“Yes.” Spock’s answer was almost a moan. Jim reached over to dip his index finger into the bowl on the table. Swirling it around, he brought it back to Spocks lips.

“Open.” He commanded gently; sliding it in when he complied. “Now suck.” Spock tensed slightly but then relaxed. He was with Jim; he was safe. Pursing his lips, he drew on the finger, sucking it clean. Jim rubbed the clean finger over his lips on the way out.

“Chocolate?” Spock raised his eyebrow.

“Mmm hmm…” Jim dipped another finger in and brought it to his lips.

“Are you trying to get me intoxicated?” Spock queried after cleaning them.

“Me? No..” Jim denied with a grin. “Why would I do that?” The newly cleaned fingers trailed down Spocks chest to inside his pants.

“I..uh…” Spoke broke off as his cock was grasped in a tight fist. “I…”

“You what, Thy’lah?” Jim squeezed it gently and began to stroke it upwards. Spoke gave up trying to speak. Jim chuckled. Releasing him, he slid the pants down Spock’s hips, releasing him, watching with predatory eyes as his erect cock stood straight up. Dipping more chocolate from the bowl, Jim allowed it to drip onto the head, running down, mixing with the precum, watching as Spock tried to reason why he would do that before leaning forward to swallow his length, licking the member clean, before pulling off. “Delicious..”

“Jim…” Spock’s voice was strained.

“Yeah, Baby?” More chocolate dripped down.

“That is…you are…” Jim smiled as his mouth engulfed him again. It seemed Spock may have been rendered speechless. This time he dripped Spock’s own fingers into the warm, velvety chocolate. “Now suck it off.” Jim ordered him.

“But..” For a Vulcan, that was the same as masturbating.

“For me.” Jim encouraged him. “You know I like watching you touch yourself.” Spock groaned as he drew his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean as he stared into the brilliant blue eyes. Standing up, Jim dropped his pants, revealing his own hard cock. “Look what you do to me, Spock.” He stroked himself once…twice..watching Spock lick his lips. Dipping the finger in the chocolate again…this time dripping down his own length; bringing his finger up to his lips as Spock took the silent invitation to lick him clean. Oh God.. Jim shivered as his cock was swallowed into his lovers hot mouth. When he drew off, Jim sighed.

“Why don’t we move to the bed?”


End file.
